


ideas, the ones I never finished.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Partying, Past Sexual Abuse, Texting, Unrequited Love, overuse of the word 'sometimes'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short paragraphs that I wanted to write about but finished half way. feel free to take the ideas. mostly only a few sentences and prompts that I wanted to use but I've never gotten any inspiration for.----not edited.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Sergio Perez, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: formula one — ideas. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Kudos: 16





	1. that's so funny, just kidding. [charles / pierre]

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: party girl!charles dating pierre who always has to take care of her.
> 
> warning: slight self harm but in a way were when charles gets hurt, she doesn't try to help herself. implied drug use. dependence on another person.

**that's so funny, just kidding.**

charles doesn't know what's wrong with her. she really can't piece together the pieces of what the fuck is she doing is with her life.

so she doesn't, she let's other people do it for her, she let's them worry and she doesn't want them to be too close. pierre is different though, he's been there from the start. he was there when she still had a spark of something.

he's one one that cleans her off, wipes the blood of her cuts, tucks her into bed and hands her a bottle of water when she wakes up. sometimes she doesn't want to wake up, just so she doesn't have to wander into the kitchen to see pierre already there with a worried look on his face. she doesn't want to hear the words '_what were you thinking?_' because she can't answer that.

her fishnets are ripped up, she fell. she laughed to hard at something that wasn't funny that she fell and now her fishnets are ripped up at the knees. her knees are scrapped and her hands have pebbles sewn into them, bullets of blood falling out of the wounds. she was never going to clean and patch the cuts up.

pierre always grabs her wrist gently, him leading the way to the nearest restroom, sitting her down on the toilet and putting her hands, palms up, under a running water tap.

pierre sometimes just watches her, sometimes he just pushes the pebbles in more and charles cries more and they never talk about those moments because those moments are too serious and they don't talk about serious things. they laugh at stupid shows and get drunk together but not too drunk because when charles gets drunk, she does something stupid.

pierre sits with her when she bathes because that's what good friends do and he pours the water over her hair when she's too tired and knocked out from the night before. he cleans off her running makeup and he smiles at her even though she can't really respond, she's too gone to understand what's happening.

sometimes he watches her as she lights a cigarette that he knows she got from some sketchy guy at some sketchy party because that's what she does. thats what charles has always done.

pierre knows why she does this, a desperate need to prove something. a desperate need to show she's worth it all, all the money and investments that ferrari have put in her but she's not. she knows that at some point, it's all going to fall through and she can laugh with the bosses and say '_at least I had fun_' but she didn't, the fun she had was based of getting high and drinking until she had to throw up with pierre holding back her hair.

it wasnt going to end well.

"you need help." pierre says, he's said it a million times, charles laughing and kissing his cheek everytime with a '_that's so funny_'.

"yeah, i do." charles says back. pierre blinks up at her. she's a vision, her makeup all smeered and not at all as good as when she left the night previous, her oversized shirt that she was using as a dress had holes that weren't there before, her fishnets covered with blood at the knee area, she was beautiful in that destructive way. "but you aren't the help I need, pierre. what do you think is going to happen? huh? I'm going to go to rehab just for them to tell me stuff I already know and try to help me in ways I've already tried? my career is over if the press find out. think for once pierre."

she's rude and unhelpful and she doesn't take advice seriously but pierre doesn't care. he's going to try and be there for her because if he leaves she's got no one else but the people she spends the night with and he knows they just take what they want and leave her.

"I'm going to try, charles.

"okay, try then. don't get mad at me when I end up the same as now."


	2. pretty boy. [nico h. / sergio p.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nico being pretty and distracting his teammate, sergio.
> 
> this one is really short because I got bored of it so sorry.

**pretty boy. **

Nico is pretty. there's no ignoring the simple fact that Nico may be the prettiest guy that sergio has ever laid his eyes on. From how Nico smiled so easily and how his cheeks turn a dark pink at the thrown out complements he receives, it's hard not to notice that your teammate is the hottest guy on the grid. Sure, Sergio has been there when someone was flirting with Nico but that's different to fully acknowledging that Nico is gorgeous.

Nico is just so perfect that it makes Sergio that much more inclined to hate him, but he doesn't, 'cause nico is just so nice and friendly and smiley and— nico is just so hard to hate. It makes it sting even more when nico flashes him _that smile_ after he beats Sergio in a race. Its not hard to notice that Sergio is head over heals for the blondie, its just easier to pretend that it's hate instead.

Nico is just so much prettier than Sergio thought the would be. Sure, people said things about the blonde before Sergio ever saw him so he had a fair idea that the German would be attractive but he didn't expect a full in model to be sitting next to him smiling at everything Sergio said.

It was annoying, really, it was almost like the F1 gods hated him so they cursed him to fall in love with his teammate. 


	3. nineteen. [daniel / max]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: max coming to daniel when she's hurt. daniel likes her but feels bad because she's nineteen.
> 
> warning: slight abuse mentioned, blood, idk if it's weird but max is 19 in this (as titled) so if you feel uncomfy with that than just skip it.

**nineteen.**

Daniel knows he's absolutely screwed when he sees his new teammate. She's this gorgeous mess of a teenager and he's just supposed to keep it in his pants. Impossible but he'll try. She's nineteen. 

She's gorgeous, with these bright blue eyes that look like they are piecing into your soul and these plump, pink lips that Daniel bets look amazing wrapped around cock. She never smiles, Daniel figured that out after trying his best jokes and her not even sparing a glance at him. She's never out of uniform but that's probably because Daniel never sees her outside of work so he lets it slide and just imagines what she wears when she's casual. She wears calm to no makeup, because she's always in the car so it will just come off anyways with her sweat. Her hair is a dark blonde that gets lighter in the summer or sometimes she puts highlights in, her hair is just under her ribs but she always ties it up or plaits it into Dutch plaits. The Dutch plaits suit her more but Daniel bites his tongue just incase she gets mad and never wears her hair like that again. She's skinny, like super skinny, but she's got curves and nice eyes so Daniel ignores the edges that are there. 

She's quiet, she never really talks until spoken to and even then she limits herself to a number of words. The most he's heard is twenty in one go. He thinks she's trying to become like Kimi. 

He sees the bruises but she's always out and he always sees her coming back with some new guy so he doesn't notice them too much, plus when he was her age, he was banging chicks like it was nothing so who is he to judge her for it. She probably gets the bruises from the men she's with, she probably likes it rough. She's just nineteen and figuring her life out while in the spotlight.

Daniel doesn't like to listen to her but she's loud. She's normally in the hotel room next to his, for easy access for the Red Bull crew but it's hell for him having to listen to her moans and screams. He ignores her cries. 

* * *

Daniel hears the knock on his door and he's certain it's just room service or a manager telling him an update on his schedule. He's got tomorrow off and he knows Max does too so whoever is at the door will probably go to her next. What he doesn't expect is the swing the door open to see Max herself standing there with a bloody nose and an apologetic smile with tears streaming down her face and what looks to be more on the way. The first ever smile he's seen on her and he was right, her plump lips do look good stretched even if it's not around his cock but her smiling. She looks ruined. 

Daniel grabs her by the arm and yanks her inside, making sure her hair doesn't tangle on his jewellery or the door pieces that stick out. She's cold and she feels wet and Daniel doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to do because she's nineteen and he doesn't know what happened to her.

Max curls her arms around his waist and she stands on her tippy toes just to press her head into the nook of his neck. He closes the door that she doesn't seem to notice and he wraps his arms around the small girl, woman? girl? he doesn't know what she is but he knows he wants to fuck her until she can't see straight but right now she's shivering and bleeding and he doesn't know what to do. He just holds her until she stops and the blood is dry on his shirt and he still doesn't know what to do.

She uncurls from him and steps into the room. Daniel realises that they've only been standing at the door way for the past twenty minutes because he just wanted to hold her and she needed to be held. She looks around before settling herself on his bed. She's sitting upright and looking right at him, she wraps her hands around herself before taking her shirt off by the hems and up. He really doesn't know if he should be watching her but she's still bleeding and she has goosebumps so he wants to make sure she's okay. She's sitting there in her bra, a cute lace one that Daniel wants to take off but he can't, not when she looks like this. She reaches up and pulls the hair ties off her hair and runs her fingers through the plaits before the hair is just a curly mess that's no longer in pretty braids. Her hair is wavy and it looks gorgeous framing her face and plump lips. 

She spots his bag and gets up, only to rummage inside and pull out one of his old band T-shirts, she pulls down her jeans and gets out of her sneakers. She's leaving a mess of clothes but she's bleeding and shivering and Daniel doesn't care. _God_, he just wants to fuck her but he's heard the stories, she comes with issues and baggage so he doesn't know if she's worth it, she looks like she is. She's nineteen and shes slipping on the shirt and it's too long for her but she looks content and Daniel wants this moment to last forever, he wants her to feel safe forever. She's standing there dressed only in his shirt and her undergarments and her knee high socks that daniel doesn't know why she's wearing knee high socks but it's hot and its a sight that Daniel wants forever.

She walks over to him, they still haven't said anything and Daniel's just been watching her, _he's such a creep, isn't he? Is she going to tell him off?_ He's been standing at the doorframe while she's been undressing. 

Instead of yelling or even talking, she wraps her arms around his neck and jumps, Daniel's forced to grab her by the thighs and she wraps her long, thin legs around his waist. She nuzzles into his neck before speaking, "Take me to your bathroom."

And he does. He sets her down on the counter of the sink because she's so little and skinny that she fits and there's still room left over. He knows what to do now, she just needed to guide him. He walks over to the cabinet and grabs one of the towels, a really soft one because the rougher ones could hurt her and Daniel doesn't want anyone else to hurt her tonight. He still doesn't know what happened but she doesn't look too bothered to tell him so he finds himself not caring to ask. 

He wets the cloth with the sink water and she stares at him while he does it. He lifts the cloth to her but she doesn't take it and Daniel doesn't mind. He starts cleaning the blood that's pooled above her lip and around her nose like it's been smeared, she's probably wiped at it with her hand and that's why it's so messy. 

"Tell me if this hurts." He whispers because he feels like she's been yelled at enough even though he doesn't know if she been yelled at. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

"No." She whispered back. "It was an accident, I didn't know what to do."

"So you came to me?" he asked, he was still whispering and wiping away the blood on her face. 

"Yeah, I panicked." Daniel never thought of Max someone who worries, she's always sparked him as someone that knows what to do at all times. So he's a little shocked. "I had an accident, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, why would I be mad, baby?" 

"I just—" She starts but her eyes start to water so she pulls away from him to wipe the tears away. "I just don't want to bother you."

"You had an accident, you are bleeding, this isn't bothering me, I don't mind, babe." He smiles at her, hoping she will feel better. "Okay?" 

"Okay." She repeats, she let's him get back to cleaning the blood. Its nice, a nice rhythm and Daniel finds himself not minding that his movie night was interrupted because he's never got a chance to talk to Max and here she is, trying her best to stay awake just to talk to him, he knows she won't stay the night but he likes to think she wants to. 

He lifts her up from the counter when he's done and she wraps her arms and legs around him, like they've done this a thousand times, and he gently settles her onto his bed. He doesn't mind taking the couch when she obviously doesn't seem to have anywhere else to go. He wraps her in blankets and he stays by her side. When he thinks shes gone asleep, he tries to tip toe his way to the couch with a blanket he saved but she mumbles at him and he can't help but listen to her.

"Stay with me."

"I'm just going to the couch, Max."

"Come to bed with me, Danny."

_Danny._ That's what tips him over. So, he undresses himself and crawls next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

Max is probably the best teammate that Daniel's ever had. Sure, Jean was great and Sebastian was pretty cool too but they don't compare to Max. Max gets his jokes and now that they've bonded, she actually laughs at them. She's clingy but Daniel doesn't care, he actually quite likes it, all his other teammates kept such a distance to him that having someone who doesn't mind cuddling feels nice.

Max has a boyfriend, some guy named Derek who Daniel knows doesn't treat her right. He's seen the fights, he's been the one to console Max after some of the pretty bad ones but Max is convinced that Derek loves her because he's all she has. Derek is pretty controlling, Derek doesn't let her talk to Daniel when he's around but Max always apologises when he's gone, she says it's about him not trusting Daniel with Max or some bullshit. Derek doesn't let Max wear what she wants but she insists that Derek knows what's best for her. Daniel doesn't like Derek and Derek knows this. They only have one thing in common, Max.

Max has a controlling dad too. He's even more strict than Derek. He comes to every race and as much as Red Bull have tried, it doesn't seem like he'll ever miss one. He's Jos Verstappen, some old F1 driver that's living his fantasies through his daughter because she's much better than he ever was. Daniel's gone through the data, Max is twice the driver he ever was yet she let's herself get bossed around by him. Daniel has passed the trailers, he knows the kind of yelling that happens when Max doesn't do good during a race, Daniel tries his best to be there for her.

Maybe, Max likes strict guys. Daniel can be controlling too if that's what will get Max but he doesn't want to be controlling because Max deserves so much better and its all too much for her because she's just nineteen and trying her best to get along with everyone.

Max is fragile and Daniel wishes everyone would notice that. She's just nineteen. 

* * *

Daniel's door is knocking again. He's just out of bed and honestly, this hotel sucks, the bed is shit and the food is even worse and if this is room service or a cleaner, he may just throw a television through a window. But it's not house keeping, it's Max smiling at him with a busted lip and a bruised cheek. 

Daniel pulls her in, this routine becoming too familiar. She jumps and wraps around him effortlessly while he closes the door and holds her by the thighs. Really, she deserves more than some shitty hotel with a guy that just wants to get in her pants but at this point it's not just Daniel wanting sex, he actually likes Max and as weird as it is to say that, it's true. 

He drops her on the bed and she let's out a soft giggle. He kneels down and pulls off her muddy sneakers and her hands find their way into his hair and he's being yanked up until he's on top of her and she's hugging him. She's, honest to god, hugging him. She's warm and she's soothing his hair and Daniel doesn't feel guilty for wanting this but then he remembers the busted lip and the bruised cheek and he remembers why they're here. 

"What happened, doll?" 

"Me and Derek broke up," She says. "Well more like I said so and he screamed death threats at me but I like to think we've broken up." 

Daniel looks up and runs his finger along her plump lips. "Did he do this to you?" 

"Yeah, but it's all okay now, don't worry."

And he really tries not to worry but its hard when she's sleeping right there and she's so pretty and so young, that he feels a pool of rage just because someone can look at her and want to hurt her instead of love her forever. 

Daniel doesn't understand how Derek and Jos can look at Max and hurt her especially since she's only nineteen and she's really trying her best. 

So instead of hurting her, Daniel wraps her in his arms and hopes that in the next race she'll win because then Jos won't be mad, he'll be happy and he'll love Max and that's all that matters. That Max feels loved. 

* * *

She's doing better in races. She's an aggressive driver and Daniel doesn't know how she manages to be so soft off track and be a monster on track but he likes her so he ignores the obvious problems. 

He's seen dangerous drivers before but she's different, she's got other drivers scared of her and he's heard what Lewis and Kimi think of her. He's heard the _'I don't try anything with her on track, you know what she's like'_ and the '_she's dangerous, you'll end up with an accident if you get caught up with her on track' _and they all act like she's a murderer but Daniel knows that she was just taught to drive like that just like how he was taught to drive by his father. So really, Lewis and Kimi should shut up. 

As much as he hates the way they talk about her, Sebastian is probably the best of the senior drivers, he understands what's happening (probably because he's a father himself) and he lays off her, he let's her get away with things he wouldn't let others do because he cares. Daniel likes Sebastian the most. Seb knows what's happening. 

* * *

This one is more serious. Max is crying and not silent tears but the kind that are loud and Daniel doesn't know what to do. She walked into the room, he'd given her a key card because really, it was ridiculous how many times they went through the routine, and she waltzed her way to the bathroom. 

Her dress was split and looked torn up and her hair was messy, not the cute kind that Daniel liked but the kind were she looked like someone attacked her, her makeup was messed up and she had mascara tears down her face, her lipstick was smudged and she looked broken down. 

Daniel didn't know what to do so he did what he always did, he watched her and he helped her clean off the blood and makeup and he undressed her because she's too tired to do it all by herself, and he presses a kiss to her forehead and curls up next to her because he knows she needs someone. 

She wraps her arms and legs around him like a leech and he doesn't mind, he curls his arms around her and listens to her breathing because this is all too much and she's only nineteen. 

Max sniffs and whispers, because they never talk when they're like this, it's always whispering because she's so broken and Daniel's scared that his loud voice will break her, "I made a mistake, baby."

_baby_. Daniel doesn't know when they started calling each other nicknames but he likes it and he knows she does too but right now it leaves a chill down his spine because she's crying and he doesn't know what to do. 

"What did you do?" He doesn't want her to respond. This is too much, this is too serious and Daniel isn't the guy for this, he the jokester of the paddock not someone to cry to. Really, Max should be going to Christian because he's just as in love with her as Daniel and he's so much older and he'll treat her right and he'll know what to do, but she doesn't go to him, she goes to Daniel. Christian would be so much better for her.

"I did a really bad race." Her words come out soft and heavily accented and normally Daniel loves how clumsy her English is but right now, it just makes it hurt to see her like this more. "So I went out, a guy really hurt me."

He hates when she goes out, she always gets hurt. Her clumsy English makes this whole situation more childish and really she's only nineteen so it is childish and Daniel hates it. Daniel tries his best to respond," What did he do?"


	4. why are you so sad? [daniel / max]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max thinks about daniel.

**why are you so sad? **

daniel's pretty. that's the only way to describe him. he's nice and he's pretty and he's way out of max's league. he's all bright smiles and happy laughs. max doesn't know how he ended up with him, daniel's so amazing.

daniel's small. max never realised until he got comfortable around daniel and they got into that touchy feely stage of their relationship, that daniel is a lot smaller than he looks. sometimes max looks at the difference of them, sure daniel's probably an inch taller than him (if that) but he's skinny and he can somehow make himself seem like the tiniest person that max's ever seen. he's tiny and max likes that, likes how daniel's so open and his personality is so big that it hides that daniel's small. max likes how big his hands are compared to daniel's. his hands cover daniel's completely and he loves it. daniel doesn't mind when max grabs his hands at random moments.

daniel's fragile but only in the way were he's small. he's got these big smiles but max's seen the tears. sometimes daniel will just lay his head in max's shoulder and let max play around with his fingers. sometimes he grabs onto max and doesn't stop gripping until his fingers hurt and max has to push daniel off because this is all to much for daniel. daniel's fragile, max doesn't want to break him.

daniel moves fast, he lives on the edge. they do stupid things and they get stupid laughs and daniel doesn't mind making a fool of himself because thats what the fans expect. '_oh that's just daniel_'. max watches as he speaks on stages with millions watching. he likes how open and friendly daniel seems. it's impressive, how daniel manages to stay funny and cool when tons of people are watching. it's impressive, very impressive.

they don't fight often but when they do, it's the same every time. max losing his mind and yelling until his vocal cords hurt while daniel sits there and takes it. max hates yelling at daniel, he's too pretty to be yelled at. daniel takes it and he never yells back and max always feels bad so he makes it up by kissing him because daniel doesn't ever expect any apologies.

daniel's knuckles have bruises and scars and open cuts because that's what daniel does, he doesn't yell, he gets mad at himself and he punches things because as much as his recklessness is funny, it's just as self damaging. max finds himself bandaging daniel's fragile hands more than he thought he would. he presses a kiss to daniel's forehead and daniel doesn't react because he's gone numb.

sometimes daniel gets in these moods were he doesn't react to anything, max hates when that happens. he cleans daniel's cuts and kisses his blossoming bruises and he hopes that daniel will be okay because if he's not than max doesn't know what he'd do with himself.

when they do interviews together, people say that max is funnier and daniel is brighter because daniel is always funny so they never say that he was because that's what people expect from him. sometimes daniel gets serious but then an interviewer always asks if he's feeling okay and daniel jumps back into the playful guy that everyone expects.

max doesn't know how he does it. 


	5. fuck you. [daniel / jean-eric.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt :  
Daniel: first of all you just ignored my cats dressed up as Santa, so fuck you. Secondly,  
[Daniel is typing...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out I can write fluff who would have thought

**fuck you.**

jev's phone buzzed with a notification. this was normal enough, he was a busy man, he had many friends who didn't seem to understand that he goes to bed at a normal time, he had a wonderful boyfriend that happened to think he needed to call jev every hour to check up on him. what's not normal is the fact that it's his boyfriend, his very attractive, smart, serious boyfriend had sent him a text. his very attractive, smart, serious boyfriend sent a photo.

jev rubbed his eyes, hoping to waken himself up more before he clicked on the notification. his phone lit up and the app opened onto a picture of their pet cat, dusty (daniel named him, jev didn't want any credit, _thank you very much_) bundled up in a fluffy red fabric that sort of resembled an elf. jev sighed, of course this was what he was going to be woken up for.

**ME: 3:49 AM**

_are you joking?? it's 3 in the morning_

**SUNSHINE 😍: 3:50 AM**

_what do you mean? _

**ME: 3:52 AM**

_it's three in the morning Daniel, I was sleeping. _

**SUNSHINE 😍: 3:56 AM**

_first of all you just ignored my cat dressed up as Santa, so fuck you. Secondly,_

**[SUNSHINE is typing...]**

**SUNSHINE 😍: 3:57**

_I miss you. _

jev smiled slightly. if this was the text he gotten at 3:44 AM he wouldn't have minded. 

**ME: 3:59 AM**

_I miss you too, dolly :) ill call you in the morning promise xx_

**SUNSHINE 😍: 4:01 AM**

_okay :)))) talk to you then xxxxxxxx_

jev smiles at the amount of digital kisses because he knew that if daniel was there in person he'd be just as kissy. 

he feel asleep fairly quickly, somehow not minding that he got woken up for a picture if his pet cat in a supposedly santa costume (not an elf, he was wrong). 


End file.
